Fittings, valves and manifolds used for various purposes such as controlling air brakes on trucks, are mounted in valve fittings or manifold bodies which have ports for connecting fluid lines thereto. In order to minimize manufacturing expense, reduce assembly errors and expedite assembly, the fluid lines are coupled to the ports by utilizing what are referred to as "quick connect cartridges". In the truck manufacturing industry, these couplings are referred to as "air brake quick connect cartridges". The couplings allow an assembler to make connections in air brake systems by simply [isjomg the connector of an outside hose into the air brake quick connect cartridge after the cartridge has been mounted within a port of a valve or fitting manifold.
Quick connect cartridges typically include outer brass rings which receive brass collars therein and are sealed with rubber, O-ring seals. Typically, the rubber O-ring seal is inserted in the port first and then the brass ring/ brass collar is inserted as a subassembly. When a tube support is required, the tube support is inserted through the cartridge subassembly and the O-ring, after the subassembly and O-ring are installed in a port.
In according with prior art practices, the cartridge subassembly and O-ring are shipped on a shipping pin. If it is desired to keep the port of the valve fitting or manifold closed, the shipping pin cannot be used since it is not configured for optional, continued use as a plug; nor is the shipping pin configured for use as a tool for easy, accurate cartridge installation. In addition, a tube support is optionally used in a number of installations and the shipping pin is not configured to accommodate tube supports.
Fabrication of manifolds, fittings and valves used for systems such as air brakes is complicated by the practice of manufacturing and assembling different components at various locations. For example, manufacturers of manifolds and valves do not ship until the cartridge subassemblies arrive from another factory and are installed by the manufacturer. When valves are transported to vehicle assemblers, it is the general practice to keep the ports of the valve plugged until the valves are connected with outside fluid lines. The valves and manifolds are then unplugged and fluid lines connected thereto. In that a number of entities and people are involved in this assembly process, there are numbers of situations in which errors and delay can occur. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an arrangement for simplifying the assembly and shipping process in order to minimize the occurrence of mistakes by providing an arrangement for air brake quick connect cartridge assemblies which is convenient, inexpensive and faster than the procedures currently practiced.